Life on the road
by MarkerOfEden
Summary: Hime gets pissed at Riza and Reiri's constant disputes, the two breaks an important memento from her past. Vampire and Werewolf gets evicted and are left to wander around. First Fanfic... Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Evicted

"Reiri get back here!" Riza Wildman, daughter of the warrior Vorg Wildman, yelled throwing a vase at the vampire, she split into multiple bats right before the vase hit. It missed and smashed against the wall next to Hime.

"You two freeloaders are going to have to pay for that vase..." She said coldly.

"Fuga" the shrimp maid-gynoid said waving her arms around infuriated.

"Listen I need to send you two to obedience school." Hime sighed before turning around and walking away.

"I'm not a dog, Hime-chan." Reiri said playfully, reappearing next to Hime.

"Yeah! No way am I getting bunched up with that bitch!" Riza protested.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SICK OF YOU TWO FIGHTING CONSTANTLY!" Hime snapped her head back and yelled. Both, werewolf and vampire, suddenly freezing. They looked at each other uncertainly, _she never yells... we must have screwed up something bad... _The Gothic princess bent down and picked up the pieces one by one and cradled them in her arms."You two have two days to clear out." She said retiring to her room. She laid out the broken pieces of a treasure vase on her bed, "I'm sorry Onee-san..." She said sobbing silently, hunched over the broken pieces of a long gone promise.

At dawn on the third day, Riza and Reiri were mercilessly thrown out their few possessions went out landing outside the gate.

"Arrrgh! I don't want to have to find a place with her!" Riza yelled her hands changing into white paws and shaking the gate.

"It seems like I have no choice, let's go bitch." Reiri said shouldering her coffin and started to walk away.


	2. Riza's side Encounter

A few hours have passed since they have become homeless. Riza's bike broke down, and since then they have been walking nonstop for a few long hour. "Make yourself useful bitch and carry me." Reiri said complaining once again.

"Shut up! You already made me sell my bike already! I ain't gonna carry you!" She yelled grabbing Reiri by the front of her shirt, she raised her left arm which quickly turned into a giant white paw. "My bike! The only thing I had left!" She yelled even louder.

"Calm down, besides a bike isn't very ladylike at all." Reiri said grabbing Riza's hand and pushing it away. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go either..." Riza glared at Reiri and started to walk away from the vampire. "Fine! Don't come back to me when you lose your way you dog!" but the insult fell to deaf ears. Riza had, in her moment of rage, completely blocked out Reiri. While she walked she kept grumbling to herself "Damn tramp... My bike... Her fault... Damn it..."

In a little while she came upon an old lady washing a basket of cloth next to a river. "Oh dearie, would you help me dry them?" she asked hobbling over. "Just grab onto this end and twist." she said handing over a red stained bed sheet. _Something doesn't feel right..._ Riza thought before waving it off, _nah there couldn't be anything wrong with her_. She went and grabbed the end the old woman offered and twisted. _She's not weak this lady... Shit my fingers!_

"Let go! My hand is getting crushed!" Riza yelled in agony.

"You can let go if you'd like my dear." The old lady said still twisting it in the opposite of Riza's. She tried to let go, she tried to but couldn't she couldn't even turn into a werewolf. "Arrrrrgh!" she cried out sending a few birds flying. Through pain came clarity of mind and she could see past the illusion. The blanket was stained with blood, fresh blood. "Kannerezed-oz..." she spat out. _I hate it when Reiri's right_.


	3. Reiri to the rescue!

Reiri sat on a stump in the clearing that had marked their separation. She was fidgeting, her face reflecting the worry that plagued her mind. "She can take care of herself... I mean she's a half-werewolf..." she thought aloud.

An ear-splitting scream, which bordered on a howl, roused her from her nightmares( A/N: Daymares maybe?), her snow white skin taking an even lighter tone. "_Can't be. She couldn't be... "_ Were her thoughts throughout her rush towards the origin of the screaming. The trees seemed to prevent her from passing, their branches scratching her skin and clothes. After what seemed like an eternity of tree branches flying at her face, she reached the riverbank in question. The scene that rolled out in front of her caused her mind to stop dead in its track. Riza's arms were enveloped by blood stained sheets. The sheet constricted around the poor girl's arms, and once in a while caused a sharp yelp of pain from the half-werewolf. The once lively gleam in Riza's eyes were gone, all that remained was a cold and lifeless look. Reiri approached Riza, the sound of her name could be heard from Riza, "Reiri..." the half-werewolf called as if this one word could provide her with a gleam of hope.

"Riza! Riza! Don't die!" Reiri yelled shaking Riza wildly.

"S-sss- top... it... I'll die if you keeeep sha... king me" came her low protest, her arms were starting to give out. Reiri finally stopped after noticing her "friend's" blood soaking through her school uniform. Her look bordered on insanity, "No... no... no... I'm sorry..." She said tears streaming down the side of her face. The Kannerezed-oz decided this was a pretty bad situation for her. She could control a werewolf because it was alive but she had no power over the undead. So the omen of death started to walk away from the two girls. She quickly turned but before any attempt at dashing off were made, a dagger buried itself into her head. Death soon followed, her last sight was of the cold glare Reiri saved for her ennemies, "No one hurts the bitch but me...."

"Heh..." came Riza's reply before she fainted.

* * *

A/N: Soooo It's pretty bad... Yup... Anyways I had a Latin midterm and project, an english research paper and a bunch of other tests... So I'm gonna post this up and I'll try to update faster...


End file.
